


Traitor

by TazzyDevil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyDevil/pseuds/TazzyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan succeeds in joining Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

Jack isn't hard to find, all you have to do is follow the trail of destruction. He doesn't notice you at first, and you take the opportunity to take a breath and tighten your grip on your wand. He looks just as you remember, as black as every Dersite, with the head of a barkbeast and the torn garb of a clown hanging  around his neck. He's missing an eye and an arm and is no more the weaker for it. There's a sword sheathed in a wound in his chest that by all rights should be fatal. He has tentacles that remind you forcefully of Gl'bgolyb and that in turn reminds you of Fef and how you left her body draining on a pile of horns. He has wings that remind you of the angels that inhabited your planet and that reminds you why you are here. You announce your presence and he turns towards you. You quickly raise a hand towards him and shout.  
  
"Wwait! I'm not here to fight you!" He pauses, and that gives you time to explain. "I wwant to join you. I'm sick a hidin' an wwaitin' to die, I knoww wwhere the others are, I can lead you to them!"

  
He thinks about it, or at least he looks like he does. You hold your breath for what seems like an eternity before he finally nods. You release the breath in a sigh of relief. You aren't dead and that's always a good thing to not be. You uncaptchalogue the pair of rocket boots you found in a chest back on the meteor. You don't know who they belonged to or why they left them there, but it was awfully convenient that they did.

  
You use the boots to lead Jack back to the meteor and notice nervously that he doesn't take his eye off you the whole time. You just hope that he doesn't get too stab-happy and decide to kill you after all. That actually seems like a definite possibility. Fortunately for you, you arrive before he decides that you'd be better to him dead. You slow down as you approach the meteor, because if your friends see you you'd end up just as dead anyway.

  
You trail behind Jack as you make your way through the meteor. It's not a pretty sight, a lot less things are intact now and various colours of blood stain the walls in places. Eventually you find them. They've all gathered together and don't seem entirely surprised to see you, those that are left, you mean.

  
You see Sol, it seems that you didn't kill him after all, though his eyes are dark and he isn't looking back at you. You see Kan, and you could have sworn you had killed her. You have no idea how she's still alive, or why she's glowing like that. She's still bleeding, though the wound is covered with your cape. Your poor cape! You'll never be able to get that clean!

  
You don't see Eq, Nep, Tav or Vris. You don't see Fef either, but you weren't expecting to. You know exactly were she is.

  
"HEY ASSHOLE!" That's Kar, somehow sounding even louder and angrier than usual. Everyone else is focused on Jack, but his attention is only for you. Any other time you'd find that flattering. "WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR THINKPAN THAT MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA? WAIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT, I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER AND THE ANSWER IS NOTHING! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU TOO, YOU'VE KILLED US ALL FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN YOU'RE A STONE COLD FUCKING IDIOT!"

  
"Kar, this wwas the only wway." You say, and then you notice that for the first time since you joined him, Jack isn't watching you. You raise your white science wand and Kar flinches, he's seen what it can do. But your target isn't him. You fire a blast of energy and it hits it's mark, tearing off Jack's remaining arm.

  
Separated from the ring, Jack reverts into a more familiar form. He could be any Dersite at all, he looks completely ordinary. He spins around, his face contorted into pure rage. He charges at you, completely undeterred by the pain, and before he can reach you and kill you, you fire another blast from your wand. The beam of energy punches through his chest in a way that gives you the most sickening case of déjà vu.

  
It's over, and as that thought hits you your muscles give out on you and you fall backwards. It's over, but at what cost? Fef is dead by your own hands and you finally allow yourself to feel it. Violet tears prick at your eyes. Why did she try to stop you? Even more than that, you saw the look in her eyes. Why did she try to kill you? She forced your hand, couldn't she just trust you?

  
"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" You look at the surviving trolls and see bewildered faces.

  
"Jack's dead, it's over, I killed him." You say, still stunned.

  
"WAIT, DID YOU PLAN THIS?" You look up at him with a pained look as you recall something you had said to Fef once, before the game begun.

  
"History is full of cases wwhere conquerers consort wwith members of the enemy in a mannerly wway before wwipin' them out."

**Author's Note:**

> That last line is directly from the comic. I was re-reading and came across that line and thought, hey, what if that was what he was trying to do? It's not very likely, but I ran with it anyway.


End file.
